Being A Werewolf
by Riddles of the Werewolf
Summary: Sirius gets turned into a werewolf. Remus helps him through all the new changes and adjustments he has to make, while Sirius shows Remus that being a werewolf isn't such a terrible curse. Takes place after the Goblet Of Fire. Slash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter...

* * *

A figure ran through the forest.

This figure, a large black dog, blended in quite well with the darkness of the night. One would think this dog would have no problem staying out of trouble, especially on a dangerous night like this. However, this was no ordinary dog. In fact, he was no dog at all. He was a man, or a wizard to be more precise, and he had mastered the art of turning into animals, thus also making him an animagus. Still, though one would think a human, a man, _a wizard_, would have the sense to stay away from all trouble on this night, of all nights. _This_ man, however, was Sirius Black.

He was panting heavily when he finally stopped by a large oak tree, the tree he planned to climb. Changing back into his human form he just then saw how beat up he was. Splinters stuck out of his hands and back. Scrapes covered his arms and face. His cloak, which luckily always stayed on him when he turned back human from his dog form, was ripped and stained in mud, grass, and blood.

Looking behind himself he sighed in relief, seeing nothing coming toward him. Still, though, he wasn't relaxed, and he wouldn't relax until he was off the ground and on the oak. His hands reached and grabbed at everything the tree provided and he began to hoist himself up from the dangerous ground.

Fast, but carefully, the last Black inched himself upward. Visibly relaxing now, he sat upon a thick branch eight feet off the ground. Pushing back his long black hair from his face, he surveyed the area around him, reassuring himself that he lost his chaser.

Suddenly, though, he was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a violent tug come from his legs, which had been un-knowingly hanging off from the branch, and he was pulled to the dirt ground. With two heavy, furry paws resting on his shoulders, Sirius looked into the amber eyes of the wolf that had been chasing him earlier. Sirius acted quickly, not allowing his shock and fear to surface, willing all of his energy he tried to transform back into a dog, but his magic did not obey. He began trying to push away from the brown furred wolf, knowing it would be useless. He was too tired, even with all the adrenalin rushing through his bloodstream, and he knew he wouldn't be able to out-run this animal.

Sirius's grey eyes closed as the wolf bared his bloodstained teeth, letting a soft, but terrifying growl out. Eyes still closed, he felt sharp teeth rip through his tender flesh.

Then there was pain.

Extraordinary, burning, pain.

Sirius didn't know where the fiery poison entered his body, but he knew that it spread fast, putting his blood on fire. He didn't know whether the wolf had gone, or if it was still hovering over him. He didn't know if he was screaming, or if the sound he heard was just a ringing in his ears. He knew nothing.

He felt nothing.

He became nothing.

The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was the full moon shinning brightly over the trees.

* * *

Okay, a lot of information has been left out. Like why didn't Sirius use his magic to help defend himself against the wolf? And why didn't Sirius apparate away? All questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter…

* * *

A/N: This story takes place after the Goblet of Fire. Also, a small warning, this story is not going to support Dumbledore and it is not going to support Voldemort.

* * *

"Sirius? Sirius! Oh no, no, no, no, no, _no_! Come on Sirius, come on, wake up. Oh Padfoot, please! Please, please, please! Open your eyes. Come on, wake up! This isn't happening, no, this can't be happening. You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay…"

Sirius had been listening to this voice, Remus' voice, for what seemed hours, and he desperately wanted to respond. He couldn't though. His body felt like it had just been shot by a stunner, no amount of willing would get him to move. He could only wait.

"I gave you lots of potions and pain relievers, you're going to be fine…"

From what the escaped Azkaban prisoner could tell was that he was currently laying on a bed, or a couch. He could stretch neither his arms nor legs to see how big the surface was. He didn't care though, it was much more comfortable then the earth ground that he woke up on. Thinking of all those rocks and twigs that engraved their shapes into his back, he immediately appreciated the soft, silky cushion underneath him.

"There isn't anything to worry about…"

Of course, though, he wasn't sure where he was. He had no idea as to what house or city he was in. Remus was here, though, and he wasn't lying on some hard cell floor, so he wasn't too concerned about being among the enemies.

"You're going to be okay," Remus continued.

Sirius waited for the voice to go on, but it never came. His heart beat started to grow faster as he grew anxious. Why had Remus stopped? Was something wrong? Did something happen to him?

Then Sirius scolded himself for worrying so much. Remus probably left to get a drink of water, or use the bathroom, or something along those lines.

Only he didn't want the voice to go away…

Mentally, he tried playing Moony's voice over in his head, like a record player.

"_You'll be okay, Sirius,"_ Remus' voice echoed in his head.

Sirius could only hope he was right.

* * *

Remus was currently sitting on an old wooden chair which had a very hard, uncomfortable back. He had been sitting in this chair for five and a half hours in a room that had the heat turned up so high it was making him sweat. He had had nothing to eat since yesterday afternoon, and he was currently recovering from last night.

Last night he was with a large group of fellow werewolves, who were all leaning towards helping Voldemort in the war. He had to gather information, like a spy. It was a mission he had been given by the Order Of The Phoenix, a light sided group. Remus knew he had to do his part, and since he was the only part man, part wolf only he could blend in with the other werewolves, but he couldn't help feel a small amount of resentment towards Albus for making him do this.

The man didn't understand how violent and powerful these werewolves were. He didn't know that Remus was forced to do horrible tasks just so these people would let him stay in their underground hid-out. Albus Dumbledore just didn't understand how many sacrifices Remus had to make.

The old werewolf sighed as he put his head in his hands, ignoring the cracking sound of bones in his neck. He was sick of all of it.

Sick of war.

Sick of fighting.

Sick of having to be suspicious.

Sick of hiding.

Sick of worrying about others.

Sick of _having_ to worry about others.

Sick of the horrible tasting wolfsbane potion.

Sick of being tired.

Sick of being _sick_.

Shaking his head, trying to rid these thoughts from his mind, the old Hogwarts professor turned his gaze to the person lying on his bed.

This person was the reason why he continued to sit in a back breaking chair. Why he turned the temperature up to a warm degree, trying to break the person's fever. Why he hadn't left to get food for himself.

Remus Lupin quietly suffered for Sirius Black.

His suffering, though, wasn't just from lack of nutrition, or comfort. No, Remus didn't just suffer for Sirius, he suffered _because_ of Sirius. Seeing the still form of Sirius made Remus cry out in pain. After seeing his wounds, and cleaning them, Remus thought he would vomit from his own grief.

He had spent hours chanting to himself out loud that Sirius would be fine. Though soon his voice grew horse, and he stopped the chanting, only to continue it silently in his head.

He was concerned.

He had saw Sirius' shoulder wound, and after cleaning the blood away, he froze out of fear. He recognized that bite, he had close to matching one on his calf.

Sirius had been bitten by a wolf.

A werewolf.

You could tell it wasn't just a normal wolf because of the deepness each tooth sunk into the skin, and how far apart each tooth was placed. A regular wolf's bite mark wouldn't be so deep, and so large. Not to mention it was a full moon last night, and Remus knew that one group of werewolves, who were not in the underground cavern, were in the area of where he had found Sirius late that morning.

He didn't know why Sirius was there, however he suspected it had to do with Sirius' own mission for the Order. He would have to ask Siri-

A groan broke through his thoughts.

His dark brown eyes widened in hope and suspense as Sirius started to move, for the first time since Remus found him.

Haunted grey eyes snapped open looking right at Remus.

* * *

"Are you okay? Do you need water? Food? What hurts?" Remus started rambling.

Rolling his eyes Sirius responded, "Calm down Remus. I'm okay, although very confused. How did I get here? Why does my shoulder hurt so much?" He tried getting up, but fell back down when he moved his shoulder into a painful spot.

Ignoring the questions Remus placed a hand on Sirius' head and said, "Well at least your fever has gone down."

"I had a fever?"

"Yes," Remus said, seriously. "Do you need anything?"

"Water?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

True to his word, Remus returned moments later holding a cold glass of water, which Sirius drained immediately.

"How did I get here?" Sirius broke the silence.

"Well, I knew you were up in north region of Wales. When you didn't show up the next morning I asked Albus where you were. He showed me a photograph so I could apparate to the region you were in. I wasn't to concerned, but I still wanted to make sure you weren't in any trouble. Later I found you, bleeding, on the forest ground." Remus looked away. "It was a good thing I came to find you."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at this. Bleeding on the forest ground?

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

Yawning he responded, "Yeah, Moony?"

"Do you…remember what happened last night?"

Narrowing his eyes in thought, he attempted to remember the events of the previous night.

"I think…?" Sirius replied remembering bits and pieces, which didn't add up to a sensible explanation.

Remus patiently waited.

"Well, I was on a mission for the Order. I was looking for the centaurs up in the Wales to try and negotiate a truths with them. You know try to get them and join the light side. They said they would have to consider it, and that I should come back in a month or so. It was a good assignment for me because they live, of course, away from all humans so I didn't have to worry about people spotting 'the murderer Sirius Black.'"

Remus was nodding his head, encouraging Sirius to go on.

"Then I remember starting home. I wasn't going to just apparate near the centaurs, you can never tell what's going to tick them off. I was just going to walk a little deeper into the woods, but then I felt different all the sudden…"

"What?" A confused Remus asked.

"I didn't know it at that time, but I had walked into a place with wards surrounding it." He looked up to see Remus' expression, which surprisingly looked calm. Sirius continued, "I just ignored the feeling and walked further in, getting ready to apparate back to London. When I tried this, and nothing happened, I began to grow a little nervous. At first I thought something was wrong with me, but then I remembered the feeling and knew I had entered wards.

"I was puzzled, obviously. Why were there wards set up along here? What was the purpose? Then, though, when I started listing all the possibilities I began to run, trying to leave the warded area. I was most likely in danger, and I had to get out.

"That's where the memory fads." Sirius frowned. "I remember running, and feeling this overwhelming pain, and nothing else."

"Nothing Sirius? Are you sure?"

"I t-think so. Why? Do you know anything?"

"Sirius…" Remus bit his lip, which wasn't a good sign for Sirius. "That wound on your shoulder, it's, well-"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" He laughed uneasily.

Remus scratched the back of his neck nervously. "It's a bite mark."

"A bite mark? That doesn't sound so-" He stopped in mid sentence. Small fragments of his memory came back.

A large, brown wolf chasing him through a forest.

Amber eyes threatening him.

Teeth ripping his skin, blood pouring out.

Pain.

Molecules and cells, each bursting and changing.

Darkness.

"Sirius? Are you, okay?" Remus spoke.

"I-I'm a, a w-werewolf?" He finally managed to say.

"Yes." Remus' tone was comforting, but official.

"W-who was it?" Sirius asked, not really wanting to know.

"Who was what, Sirius?"

"That bit me." He said, his eyes closed. "Who turned me?"

"I'm not entirely sure-"

"You don't know anything?! But you _are _a werewolf! You were with a bunch of them last night! Can't you smell their scent on me or something?"

Remus' eyes flashed amber for a brief second before turning to their normal shade of brown.

Sirius noticed this and tried to gain some self control. "I'm sorry Moony, I'm just…so confused!"

Remus gave him a knowing look, having been through this before.

"Well," Remus said. "As I was saying before, I don't know who bit you, _however_ I have an idea as to what pack the wolf belonged to."

Sirius hesitated. "Who?" He gulped.

"I'm quite sure it was a member of Stirling's pack."

"Who?" This time his voice was filled with confusion. "I've heard of a lot of werewolves, but I never heard of Stirling."

"You may have never heard of him, but many others have. He and his pack get around."

"Why do you think one of them bite me?"

"Well there are a lot of possibilities. They might have lost control, or maybe they meant to hunt you, or-"

"No Remus. I mean, why do you think it is one of them. Why _that_ pack?"

"Oh," Remus began. "Well first off, I was with a group of werewolves last night. That's my job for the Order. I was talking with some people, before the full moon that is, and they were talking about a couple groups who weren't with the cavern. Some of the groups were making their way towards the underground cave, however Stirling's pack wasn't. They said they weren't going to pick sides, at least not yet. I asked where they currently were. Wales was my answer."

"What if they were wrong though? What if Stirling's pack wasn't the only pack in the northern region of Wales?"

"Like I said, Sirius, I don't exactly know. That's all the information we have, so we can only assume."

A couple minutes passed as Remus left to get some ice for Sirius and his cut up shoulder.

"So Stirling's pack isn't picking sides." Sirius asked as Remus came back and handed him some ice. "Are they not siding with Voldemort then? Since they weren't with all the other werewolves who are siding with him?"

"I don't know," Remus sighed. "They might just stay neutral."

"What makes them want to do that? I mean, they must prefer a side…right?" Sirius moved the ice off his shoulder and onto his knee, which held a nasty scrape. "I mean, even if they don't like either sides you would think they would at least want protection. Even if they are neutral they could end up in the middle of a battle, both sides attacking them."

"There are at least twenty of them, Padfoot. They could keep up in a fight fairly well, not that it's likely they will even end up in one."

"Still, though…" Sirius grumbled.

Remus sighed again. "They just aren't the kind of people who would want protection, or be expected to fight. Also, the pack Alpha thinks very high of himself; he isn't the kind of person who would follow another, even if it meant endangering his pack. I would know; I've met him a few times. He thinks he can do everything himself, he thinks he can win every fight." Remus shook his head. "And they travel a lot to. They wouldn't want to be positioned in one spot, which is what Voldemort and Albus would."

"They really don't care who wins though? It will effect their lives in the future, wouldn't they want to fight and stand up for what they want?" Sirius asked Remus, not wanting to give up on this topic just yet.

"Well what side is better for them? The light side treats werewolves like prisoners. They can't have jobs, they can't live in society, they can't have equal rights…And Voldemort just wants them so they can fight, he wants to control them. Also, if Voldemort won the war, who says he would keep his word on protecting werewolves?"

Silence.

"I never thought of it that way," Sirius finally responded. "I hate this war!" Then he let out a frustrated growl.

Remus cracked a smile. "You know that growl sounds much more different then 'Padfoot's ' growl."

Sirius looked up at Remus, confusion filling his eyes for a brief second before he smiled to. "You know I have _way_ too much dog in me."

"Pardon? Too much 'dog' in you?" Remus asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. You know, what with me having an animagus form of a dog and now being a werewolf! You think there's a limit?"

"I think," Remus said, rolling his eyes, "That you need more rest. How is that shoulder coming?"

Remus got up and sat down next to the new werewolf. "It still looks swollen, how does it feel?"

"Fine, Moony," Sirius answered, turning his gaze to Remus.

"It needs ice…" Remus started to say, looking up at Sirius.

Noses inches apart, the two werewolves stared at each other. Sirius looking into deep brown eyes, Remus looking into grey.

"I, er, should get that ice…" Remus said, looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sirius coughed nervously. "Yeah, ice, of course."

Avoiding eye contact Remus started to leave, Sirius watching him go.

* * *

A/N: This was definitely a boring chapter. I'm sorry for not having more…

The slash _will_ get heavier, trust me. I really don't want to rush the story though, and it just wouldn't be realistic to have Remus and Sirius jump right into a romantic/serious relationship.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter…

* * *

A/N: I don't think this chapter turned out well at all. It's boring, not written well, kind-of short…

Just a warning before you read. Don't expect a lot from this chapter and please don't judge the story from these short, six pages.

* * *

"He's fine, yes." Remus was telling the head in the fireplace about Sirius' condition.

"Good, wouldn't want Harry getting upset about him…" Remus growled lowly as Dumbledore said this. Sirius was nothing to Dumbledore, if Harry didn't know and believe that Padfoot should be free, then Dumbledore wouldn't give a damn about Sirius. And Harry, it was wrong the way Dumbledore treated the boy. The worst part, however, was that neither Harry nor Sirius, or anyone else in the Order for that matter, noticed the manipulations Albus caused. And Remus didn't have the confidence to stand up against the old Headmaster.

Remus started to respond, "Well, I have to g-,"

"Hello Albus," Sirius interrupted Remus, coming into the dinning room.

"Oh, hello Sirius, how did your assignment go?" Dumbledore turned his attention to the newly made werewolf. Of course, Dumbledore didn't know that just yet.

"The centaurs need some time to think about the offer for about a month or so." Remus sighed in relief as Sirius left out about his werewolf encounter.

The Headmaster sighed, "I was afraid of that. We can only wait, now, and see what their decision is…Now, if you excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork I need to get done."

"Oh wait, Albus!" Sirius called, and the Light Leader looked at Sirius again. "I've found a headquarters for the Order Of The Phoenix!" Remus, looking closely at Sirius, could see a glint of pride flow through his grey eyes.

Albus, looked very interested, if not a little skeptical. "Really, where is this place, Sirius?"

"My old childhood home. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Of course it could use a little cleaning, but it already has concealment charms placed on it, and if we perform the fidelius charm the place will be completely untraceable! Sounds good, right?"

Dumbledore looked impressed. "Show me tomorrow, around noon, if it's alright."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Alright then, gentlemen. I'll see you tomorrow." Seconds later the fire vanished, along with the head of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Number Twelve?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows at Sirius. "I haven't heard about that place since our sixth year, I thought you hated that place. What makes you want make that place the Headquarters?"

Shrugging Sirius responded, "I'm not sure. I want to put that place to some use, you know? Maybe put some of my memories to rest. I just want-"

A loud growl stopped Sirius from finishing his sentence.

Eyes darting towards the door he asked, "What the hell was that?" He looked back at Remus, currently wearing an amused expression on his face. "What?"

"That, my werewolf friend, was your stomach."

"My _stomach_? I'm not even-"

Interrupted, he was dragged into the kitchen by Remus, where on the table laid turkey meat.

"-hungry." Sirius finished lamely, taking a deep breathe, inhaling through his nose.

Without a second thought, he sat down at the table and cut a thick, juicy slice off of the carcass. Stuffing it into his mouth his taste buds rang in pleasure as the moist and tender meat ripped and tore under his sharp white teeth. Then there was a wonderful taste flowing out of the meat itself as his teeth penetrated the turkey. An iron liquid flowed through his mouth, satisfying his greedy tongue even more. He went to cut for another piece, when a firm hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You shouldn't eat too much, just yet. Your stomach isn't used to these kinds of food." Remus told him, moving the turkey away.

About to complain that he wanted more to eat, Remus' words suddenly struck him. "What do you mean 'these kinds of food'?"

Remus narrowed his eyes in confusion. "That meat was raw, Sirius. The organs, feathers, and bones were removed, but it was still bloody. You didn't taste any of that?"

"I…what? Are you sure?"

"Nothing tasted different?"

"Well, no, I mean, yes it tasted different but it was the same as always!" Sirius sighed in frustration. "It just tasted good because I'm hungry!"

"And what did it taste like, exactly?" Remus asked.

"Well…It tasted rich and tender and…not warm…and had a sweet liquid added to it…" As he talked he slowed down more, knowing Remus was right. "Isn't that dangerous though?"

"Eating raw food? Not for people like us, it's, er, complicated." Remus scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"No, it's delicious! I never tasted anything like that! The way the cold meat and warm blood blended in together, the tender flesh and sharp tasting iron swarmed my mouth…it was amazing."

"Yeah, just another perk about being part wolf," Remus grumbled.

"It is a perk, though. What's so bad about it?"

"Sirius, it's _blood_. Do you know how weird it is, hearing you talk about how sweet blood tastes? Do you know how abnormal it is to enjoy such a thing?"

Concerned eyes studied Remus. "It isn't like we're doing anything wrong. We're eating a turkey, just like everyone else, only this one isn't cooked."

"No, it's not just the bloody bird," Remus muttered darkly. "You have no idea of how irresistible that craving can get. The closer it is to the full moon, the more your hunger will increase." Remus looked away. "And sometimes you can't control the desire of your wolf, especially if you're newly made."

"Remus I'm not going to do anything! I feel fine, I'm in control, _really_. It's not like I would strike at something or, or someone."

Remus shook his head. "You need to learn, Sirius."

"Learn what? You're treating me like a child!"

"Because you are acting like a child!"

Eyes dueled as the wizards stared each other down.

"I'm leaving." Sirius announced, heading for the door.

"That's not a good idea!" Remus yelled as he hurried after him, his anger quickly being replaced by concern. "Sirius stop!"

"I can handle myself." He said, slamming the door and apparating to the northern part of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Appearing in the deserted cave he spent the previous year in, Sirius lied down on the cold dirt floor.

"Why would he think I can't handle myself?" He mumbled.

He sat in silence, absorbed in his thoughts, until he tried to brush off his frustrated thoughts by transforming into his dog form and starting off to town. Even though he _hated_ having to hide in a different form, it was still nice to just be outside surrounded by people who weren't screaming insults and threats at him.

His time in Azkaban really changed him. No one, not even Remus, seemed to understand that. No one knew how, how _horrible _it was. It made Sirius loathe the Ministry, and, even though he tried to deny it, it made him resent many people on the "light" side.

But, he couldn't blame them, could he? It was such a dramatic night, and even though he had no trial…well…what would he have thought if someone else was framed? He wouldn't trust them; he would trust the side with dozens of people who told him that the person being charged of murder was guilty.

Still though…you'd think once people calmed down they would look into what happened a little more. Try and find out everything and not stop until no questions rose to their minds when they thought about October thirty first.

_No, stop thinking like that_, Sirius scolded himself. He needed to know that the people, who called themselves "the light" were actually people he could trust. People who he could depend on…

But his thoughts continued to get darker and darker, turning himself against what he believed.

They hardly had any proof! Why send him to Azkaban? Why?

Did they know what it was like to know that the real betrayer, Peter, was out there? Did they know what it was like to have all your friends turn on you? Did they know what it was like for him to loose his best friend, and his godson?

Did they know what the dementors felt like after the hundredth time they started to feed on your soul? Did they know what the hard, cold, floor felt like when your back was bent and misshaped and cut and bruised? What it was like to eat once a day, if even? What is was like to miss the simplest things that other people took for granted?

Did they know?

No.

_And they still don't_, Sirius thought.

By now Sirius was in the outer part of Hogsmeade, where a few shops and only a couple people were located.

He shook his furry dog head, which to someone else's eyes probably looked like a very large dog sneezing. Sirius didn't want to think about Azkaban, or the war, or anything like that right now. Instead, using his Occlumency skills to clear his mind, he walked over to the outside of a small candy shop and sat on the grass patch outside of the store. He put his best begging look on, and eyed the witches and wizards entering/exiting the shop.

A few young children pointed or looked at him, while most of their parents just grabbed their children's hands and moved them either into or away from the shop. But there were the few people who tossed a piece of candy his way, which he ate up greedily.

Although, even though he was still really hungry and he had no where else to go to for food (because Remus was probably checking his own small hide-away house), the candy tasted…different. It wasn't satisfying, not entirely. It still tasted good, and sweet, but…something was off.

He shrugged it away and started wandering down street, heading for the main part of Hogsmead, where most of the people resided.

Which wasn't the best idea for poor Sirius Black.

As soon as he entered the crowded streets he fell in pain. In his dog form, he put his two front paws to his head, or as best as he could, and his body cramped together in a tight furry ball.

His claws, seemingly larger then normal, slightly dug into the sides of his head, a small amount of blood pouring out from beneath his dark fur. His teeth grew, and his eyes filled with hunger.

In the back of his mind, Sirius was aware of what he was doing, of what was happening to him. In that small fraction of his mind he was scared, and he knew he should get away.

However, that part of him was no longer dominate. Instead, a different part of him was more aware of the environment then ever before. The smallest sounds, all the different scents, every image overwhelmed and filled him.

The most overwhelming scent, though, was the smell._ Oh Merlin, the __**smell**__. _Scents of flesh and blood danced around his nose, sending waves of pleasure down his spine, resulting in a violent shiver. Had Sirius not been clenching his mouth shut in pain from the extra teeth breaking through his back gums, his tongue would have been hanging out dog style with thick globs of saliva dripping out of his mouth. Or he would have just attacked at the nearest source of this empowering smell.

If a passerby had stopped to watch this scene they would have thought they had seen a dog with rabies. Twitching, growling, trying to attack the people around him but not succeeding because of the cramps built up in its muscles and pains shooting throughout his nerves.

No one stopped to look, though. Partly because it was just a dog that no one really cared about. And partly because the dog was off to the side of the road, in a place that people weren't currently occupying.

No one gave the dog a second glance.

No one, except for a sandy haired wizard who grabbed the dog by the neck in order to avoid the dog's bite, and popped out of the small village and reappeared in front of a small house pleasantly plain with faded blue shutters and a brown tinge creeping along the bricks.

* * *

He couldn't believe how childish Sirius could be.

Did he really think he could stay hidden for a long time? Didn't he realize that he needed help? Shouldn't he have known that since he was now a new werewolf, it could be very dangerous to go out in public on an empty stomach? As ridiculous as it sounded, newly made werewolves would attack anything. They had no human instincts; they didn't know how to control the wolf inside them without eliminating the human that they were. Sirius was _new _for Merlin's sake. And a child. He, or his wolf, wouldn't be able to control such a desirable passion such as fresh meat.

Remus shut his eyes and bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming in frustration. He would explain everything to Sirius when he woke up. _Everything_. Even if he had to strap Sirius down and make him listen.

He looked down at Sirius, currently unconscious and in his dog form. Transporting from one place to another must have been too much for him and knocked him out.

Remus levitated Padfoot to the couch, where Sirius had been spending to much time on with all his illnesses. After he was placed on the couch, Remus muttered a quick, minor, healing charm hopefully healing the cuts currently hiding under Sirius' thick fur.

Remus sighed, a little too angry to be concerned for Sirius. He left for the kitchen, thinking about eating some of that turkey himself. He wasn't going to sit around worrying about someone who didn't want to be worried about.

He was at the door when he bit his lip, hesitating to leave.

Quickly he wiped his wand out and cast a spell on the room that would let him know when Sirius woke up.

It couldn't hurt to be safe, right?

* * *

A/N: This chapter sounds worse and worse each time I read it, but I had to add this. The argument between Sirius and Remus is important, and I intend to expand more on it in the next chapter.

The next chapter, though, will answer some questions and have that slash you guys are looking for. I can promise you all that much.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter…

* * *

A/N: Now remember, the relationship isn't going to develop straight away. I want to develop the plot and give some pieces of the background story before jumping into all the romance.

Don't worry, though. There will be major hints to the slash between Sirius and Remus. I'm just not making it really heavy at this point.

Also, even though Remus and Sirius aren't _going to _side with someone in the war, they are not going to only use light spells. This story is using a mixture of both "light and dark" which is not a plot spoiler. I just want to be clear that this is a "grey wizard" story.

Now that that long author's note is done, we can get to the longer chapter.

* * *

"We need to stop meeting like this," Remus smiled kindly as Sirius woke up, squinting as the morning light shinning through the window hit his eyes.

Looking around with his practically blinded eyes Sirius groaned as he realized where he was. A scratched up wooden floor, one small window opposite of the dark green couch he was lying on, a huge fireplace covering most of the smaller wall at the end of the narrow room…he was back in Remus' house; back in the same room where he found out he was a werewolf.

Slowly, Sirius started to sit up against the couch, surprised nothing hurt or ached as his back cracked into a sitting posture. He continued to look around the familiar room until he realized Remus was waiting for him to say something.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sirius replied, forgetting about his anger towards Remus for the moment.

A small silence followed before Remus said, "Are you going to run away again, or can we just _talk _about what happened and what is going to happen?" The annoyance slightly lacing Remus' voice didn't go unnoticed by the Black heir, which brought the forgotten anger back up to the surface once more.

Biting back a defensive remark Sirius changed the subject quickly by saying in a naïve tone, "Before anything, can I have something to eat?" He put his hand to his stomach as an added affect.

Remus sighed and nodded before leaving for the kitchen in silence.

Sirius watched as Remus left, and sighed in relief as the light swinging door closed shut, sealing off the living room from the kitchen. He _was _hungry; he _did_ crave for something to fill his queasy stomach. However, more so then that, Sirius wanted Remus to leave, to be distracted by something. Sirius wanted to stall as long as he could before talking with his wolfish friend.

For Sirius didn't want Remus lecturing him. And the 'little talk' Remus wanted to have wouldn't be a talk at all. Instead Remus would throw insults and orders at Sirius. He rolled his eyes. Remus would want to practically control Sirius' life after that little incident in Hogsmeade. But Sirius was a grown adult for Merlin's sake! He could handle the situation, he wasn't bloody stupid.

Yes, the running away was childish. However, it wasn't like a child running away from home (and Sirius knew from experience what that was like). He was only running from _Remus_. He walked from a house he didn't live in, from a person he didn't want to be with. What he did was perfectly fine.

And yes, it wasn't exactly smart by taking the chances by wandering the streets while he was still the _"Famous Murderer: Sirius Black!"_ He was in his animagus form, though, and there weren't any dementors lurking about.

Of course it showed immaturity to walk away from problems and let his emotions take control. And, as an even bigger problem, there was the reaction Sirius had while surrounded by other people. Remus _had _told him he wouldn't, eh, act like himself when surrounded by people on an empty stomach. Sirius had to admit that he was warned. But the older werewolf didn't elaborate. How could have Sirius known _that _would happen?

And he now knew that there were _many _serious risks out there. He knew now that being a werewolf wasn't just changing forms every full moon. He could research the topic and find facts. He could…go to the Grimmauld Place. There was a huge library there, and even though there were some rather dangerous books, half of the library was dedicated to dark arts books which included dark creature books. He could easily get over to the old house before showing it to the Order. There would be plenty of books on werewolves under those categories.

Sirius wasn't a child. He could _handle himself_. He wasn't the same immature little boy Remus knew growing up in Hogwarts. And since Remus didn't know that, Sirius was still treated as that same small child.

There was more to him then what Remus saw.

Sighing again, Sirius watched as Remus entered the room with a small plate of cooked turkey on it. Slightly disappointed to see the steaming food, and disappointed that it was ready so soon, Sirius frowned at the platter.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked as he spotted the down turned lips placed on Sirius' face.

"Nothing."

Remus bit his lip but stayed quiet as he sat the tray down on a table. Sirius scooted over on the couch, pulling the table closer. He slowly picked up the knife and fork and started cutting the meat up. One by one he put a bite of _cooked _turkey into his mouth, noticing the taste was much duller then before. A few times Sirius noticed Remus open his mouth to say something, but after all the times his lips parted they closed once more. However, after the clanking of silverware ceased as Sirius put down the fork on the empty plate, Remus reacted quickly and took the tray straight away into the kitchen, as if in a hurry.

He returned as quickly as he came.

Remus sat down on a chair facing Sirius, wearing his "I need to talk" face. Only recently had Sirius started recognizing Remus' expressions, and he used this little talent to ready himself before almost every conversation he and Remus had.

So he knew even before Remus opened his mouth that this would not be an entertaining little chat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The words of Remus echoed what thousands of parents, muggles and magical alike, have previously said when a disobedient child did some kind of dangerous stunt.

Instead of snapping back Sirius wisely bit his tongue. He would have to take anything Remus said if he was to go to his old childhood home by the end of the day, because he wanted to get there before he had to show Albus the house, which would be around noon, only five hours away. For some reason he felt…he felt as if he shouldn't rummage through all the old books from the House of Black. Those were _dark _books after all. He didn't want people to see him searching through all of those books, especially since some people would be very wary of him after Azkaban. And also, he didn't want people knowing about his werewolf bite so soon, and they would surly find out if they saw him pouring over werewolf books.

"You were in danger." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"You were endangering _others_."

"Yes."

Sirius' unemotional answers seemed to make Remus even angrier.

"You were out of control! Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't gotten there? Only ten minutes later would the pain had disappeared, leaving you as a monstrous dog! You would have killed people! You would have enjoyed it! You would have given truth to the fake story that got you locked up in Azkaban!"

That hit a sore spot. Hard. Sirius closed his eyes and bit his already abused tongue, drawing blood easily by reopening a previous wound. He deserved it, though. He was acting like an unemotional idiot. He wasn't explaining things to a confused and concerned Remus. It was his fault he left, and his fault for causing Remus' anger. "I'm sorry," He croaked out.

Remus seemed to ignore Sirius and continued ranting. "Really, what was going on it that mind of yours? I told you, _I told you_ to not go out, to stay _away _from people, especially since only minutes before you had tasted and craved for _blood_. Why the hell did you go out after all of those warnings?"

Knowing he needed to answer Sirius voiced his previous thoughts and said, "It's not as if I knew that _that_ would happen."

Remus, who had a clenched fist, was silent.

Remus finally asked, "That's all you have to say?" His hands were still clasped and his face held tension, but his words came out softly.

"I suppose so." Sirius wanted to make this conversation as quick as possible.

"It was stupid." Remus looked as if he wanted to say more, but didn't know how to say it.

Sirius took his hesitation as a chance to cut him off and out of his thoughts. "Anyway, I'm fine now, right? That's all in the past, I won't make the mistake again. But, I _was_ wondering, well, I don't need to stay and rest here, do I?"

Remus was indeed startled out of his thoughts but replied nonetheless. "You _should _rest, but you don't have to stay. It wouldn't be bad to move around a little, but I wouldn't overdo it. You just _can't _go in public. And for Merlin's sake don't go around telling everyone you're a werewolf, alright?

Sirius felt ashamed that Remus thought so little of him but he still nodded.

Remus asked, "Why ask? Is there somewhere you wanted to go?"

Sirius mentally hesitated. "I wanted to stop by the Grimmauld Place…just to make sure I was ready to face it before showing it to the Headmaster. He said he'd stop by here, remember? I suppose he wouldn't stop by my place because it's practically falling apart, I don't even know if _he _knows where it's located." Sirius mused out loud.

Remus scowled, confusing Sirius, but the frown lightened up and he asked, "You shouldn't do a lot of work over there, but if you are up to it I suppose you should go. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine Remus. Really." His tone was sincere and his eyes pieced through Remus' as he said this. "You don't have to worry. And I don't want you to."

Remus studied him through suspicious eyes. "Why aren't you angry?"

Caught off guard Sirius childishly said, "Huh?"

Remus looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "You haven't stood up for yourself, not _really_. Your answers are so vague. You haven't started yelling. And I half wish you _had _yelled so I could know what you were _thinking_. But you haven't expressed what you are thinking; I don't know how to explain this all to you if you won't communicate with me!"

Really looking apologetic he said, "I'm sorry." He knew he wouldn't get off lying to this statement.

"I'm not going to say anything else right now," Remus said, staring out of the window. "But I am going to make sure you don't do anything idiotic, and I'm going to wait for you to be ready before we really discus this serious issue."

"Okay." Sirius' tone was humorless.

"Okay," Remus repeated, nodding his head at the agreement. "I'll, I'll let you be on your way then. Make sure to be here for when Albus arrives."

And with that last statement Remus exited the room, leaving Sirius alone, and feeling slightly bad. He hated upsetting his friend, really. He hated lying and concealing things from Remus. But Remus just wouldn't understand how Sirius needed to search through dark books. He wouldn't understand how Sirius felt after that incident in Hogsmeade, or after _everything_ that happened in his life.

He would fix things with Remus Lupin as soon as he got his life under control.

Quietly Sirius left the house.

* * *

Sirius Black appeared on the doorstep of an old, skinny looking house. The house itself gave off an unwelcomed feeling; a feeling of depression. A feeling that made you want to stay away, but not out of fear…out of despair.

Ah, number twelve; home sweet home.

Sirius stepped up once, until his body was balancing on a narrow step. He checked his watch. Only three hours until noon now, and he would need to get to Remus' at least ten minutes early. He still had time, but not much. And he didn't know how much time he would get after Albus came. Maybe the house wouldn't be good enough for headquarters…maybe it would. Either way it would be hard to get to the library without people getting suspicious.

For if the Order came, the house would be free to many, many people who could come and go when they please. If the Order didn't stay, it would look off to have Sirius return to this place time after time without Sirius actually _moving _in. It wasn't as if Sirius could tell someone, like Remus, that he was going on errands. He couldn't go in public because of his Azkaban title and now because of his uncontrolled wolf inside him. And he couldn't sneak out because people could stop by his temporary hide-a-way house at any time, and if he wasn't there then were else would he be? And it was no secrete he hated this place, so it wasn't as if he could visit it because he liked spending time here… he was only here now because of what he told Remus, which wouldn't work as an excuse for next time.

If things got really hectic though he _could _move in, even though he wouldn't enjoy it, but it would let him sneak into the library during the small periods of time when people weren't present.

But right now he wasn't living there, and he was anxious to get information on the creature he had become. So he only had three hours to get what he wanted. He only hoped it would be enough time.

His hand reached out and grabbed the cold doorknob. He hesitated slightly before turning the knob and opening the squeaking door. He winced as the sound echoed throughout the halls, no doubt alerting the old painting of his mother that someone had entered the house.

However, as he listened, still frozen in the same position as he was when he opened the door, he heard nothing. Relaxing his shoulders, he shut the door carefully, and started climbing the stairs, thankfully only coming across one creaking board.

Reaching the top, he walked along the dull blue carpet covering a narrow strip of the wooden floor. Flashes of memories hit him when seeing some of the familiar furniture and walls, but he shook it off and only let his mind think about the reason as to why he was here; to find information. He turned a corner and glanced at the thankfully sleeping portrait of his hideous mother.

Of course, she wasn't ugly in her figure. She was slender but not delicate, and even though you could only see her shoulders, someone would be able to tell she was wearing an expensive gown, like any respecting proud pure blood would were. Jewelry traced her neck frame, and simple earrings hid under her long and styled hair. Makeup was etched into her face so finely that one wouldn't be able she even knew the meaning touch-up. However, the one flaw, which could not be hidden, resided in the wrinkles gathered around her mouth, formed from to many scowls. Those wrinkles, along her stone eyes which were currently hidden, were the only features that showed her true _hideous _personality.

A dull sensation of hatred bubbled beneath Sirius' skin as he stared at the painting before turning away.

Feeling like his childhood self, he tip-toed up the stairs doing his best to not alert his portrait mother. Reaching the third floor, he walked past a few old rooms and cupboards. Ignoring all of them, he continued to walk down the hallway of pealing wallpaper, finally stopping before a small set of doors, not noble or proud the way a pure blood's library entrance would usually look like. That was mostly because this wasn't the proudest house of Black existing. Sirius knew of many properties located about the country. None of them were hidden under layers of spells, though, and Sirius didn't want to take any chance in running into unwelcomed company by visiting the mansions. So for now, he was stuck with the old and dull house holding many unpleasant memories.

He slipped through the creaking library doors before closing them. Seeing only black depths before him he muttered quick _lumos_ and watched as light poured out of his temporary wand. Before looking through the books, Sirius Black quickly walked around the room, lighting all of the endless wax supplied candles. Finally he turned around to face the old library.

The bookshelves were aligned in the normal, expected pattern. There were five rows, with six bookshelves in each row. In-between each bookshelf was at least one foot of empty space, enabling a person to browse through the books as they pleased. However, like most wizard libraries, there was a different method for book browsing then walking through the rows while squinting at the titles along the cracked spines.

For in many libraries there was a piece of parchment rolled out and, usually, permanently stuck to an old table. This parchment had a charm casted on it, which was slightly similar as the charm used on the Marauder's Map. The charm let ink fad and reappear constantly. There were more complex spells casted, however, that let the parchment carry out all the useful tasks.

What it was used for was to find books without having to search manually throughout the selection, which was very useful in much larger libraries. What a person would do would be to right the category of the book he or she wanted to read onto the charmed parchment. After a minute or so, the ink would disappear, only to reaper once more with a list of all books under that topic. The parchment would grow longer if it didn't fit all of the books that needed to be listed. The searcher could then easily _accio_ the books on the list towards them, and when they were done they could say a simple _novo_, or 'refresh', and the list would disappear, leaving a blank parchment waiting to be used once more.

Sirius walked to the opposite end of the room, were a small blue rug covered the middle of the dark wooded floor. Three chairs, along with a small loveseat, sat around in a semicircle on top of the rug. In the middle of this was a rather large table with one of those spelled parchments lying neatly on top. Next to it rested a raven feathered quill, and a half empty bottle of simple black ink.

Beside this casual gathering area was a more sophisticated studying spot. A large dark cedar desk stood parallel to a wall with a matching cedar chair. White waxed candles sat on top of the desk in the corners, still leaving enough room to hold about five opened books side by side. Sirius didn't even have to look inside the drawers to know that at least twenty ink bottles would be resting neatly next to each other, along with a few piles of parchment and a couple extra quills.

Sirius decided to start his search out in one of the three velvet soft chairs. He pulled the chair closer to the enchanted parchment before writing down a single word.

_**Werewolf.**_

It wasn't long before a fairly long list of books appeared, and he read it carefully as shadows danced across the page. He decided to start with three basic and vague titles:

_Everything You Need To Know About Werewolves_, _What You Didn't Know About the Hybrid Beast_, and _Werewolf: The Truth_.

He accioed the three books, smiling slightly as they floated over to him, landing one on top of the other on the closest end of the desk Sirius sat by. He pulled out the book _Everything You Need To Know About Werewolves_ first. He eagerly glanced through the contents, and started to read a few of the chapters that he thought would answer some of his questions.

However, only a little over half an hour later brought forth a disappointed Sirius Black. Let's just say the book was _not _everything you need to know about werewolves. Quite the opposite in fact. It was a stereotypical view of the werewolf, and there was less information, if any, about the hybrid people and more chapters saying that werewolves were horrible monsters. The whole thing made Sirius sick. How could someone be so narrow minded? In disgust, he closed the book and looked at the author. Nestor Radogins.

If he ever met that guy he would punch him right in the lower jaw…or jinx him. Whichever would seem more appropriate at the time.

Not wanting to take the chance of reading more editorial writing Sirius picked up the book _Werewolf: The Truth_ because it seemed more likely to have better information then the last.

Reading the first page told Sirius he was wrong.

"The Truth" was just "the truth" of another narrow minded person. The whole book was an opinion. It was just one, long, persuasive piece. Sirius had half the mind to set the book to flames, but he refrained and instead looked at the author.

Who would have thought Nestor Radogins would have more then one written book?

_How popular were his books if he had two, and maybe more? _Sirius thought. It was a miracle the guy had books published. It reminded him of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Pulling the last book he had summoned he was relieved to see it wasn't that Nestor person who wrote the book. He skimmed through the pages of _What You Didn't Know About the Hybrid Beast_ book and started to actually read the text thoroughly, pleased that he was actually learning about werewolves.

He read the interesting text in the light of flickering flames. Line by line he grew more engrossed in the book. Some things fascinated him, other facts scared him. However, it wasn't long before he carried the book over to the large cedar desk and pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill. Slowly he started to take notes on the first chapter.

_**What to do When You Think You Were Bitten by a Werewolf**_

_If a person was bitten by someone who is indeed part wolf there are three different forms in which the bite can affect that person. __Situation One__: The werewolf is in human form when biting the human. This is a rare case. That is because, when a werewolf is human they have a lot of self control, more so then what people give credit for. A werewolf that is not in control is usually a newborn, and sometimes an adult on a night before full moon. When bitten by the human werewolf a person will not become a werewolf as well. The only side effect will be a rather nasty scar from the bite and perhaps a slight agitation around important moon cycles. Nothing else will come it and the bitten victim will continue living their life in a normal style._

_Situation Two__: A werewolf bites a human in wolf form, but not on a full moon. This is even less likely then situation one. Only a few, powerful, alpha werewolves can change their form to their wolf on a night that is not a full moon. The alpha werewolves that can change are those who are pureblood by werewolf standards, and also magical. Pureblood, by a werewolf defination, is one who was born from parents who are also werewolves. The child will sometimes by a witch or wizard, or a muggle, or a werewolf. The werewolves need to be magical because shifting forms requires so much power, a muggle simply would not be able to produce the will power to change. Being alpha has nothing to do with it, but since the head werewolf is usually a pureblood and is also usually the strongest then they will most likely be able to shift forms. As said above, this takes much power and strength, and will always leave the changing werewolf exhausted afterwards. _

_When bitten on a day that is not full moon by a power werewolf is in his/her wolf form, the result will be similar to situation one, with more consequences. Scars will be left on the skin, first of all. However, the real danger lies in the nights of a full moon. The person will be extremely irritated and crave for raw and bloody meat. Their eyes may develop a small shade of amber and a small amount of extra hair growth may be noticeable, but their physical form will not change otherwise. This is because, even though the venom carrying the DNA of the werewolf is injected into the person being bitten, the full effect will not be serious because the werewolf isn't in their strongest form. For some unknown reason, the chromosomes carrying the DNA work in a whole other way then animal mitosis and meiosis work, for this changes the person while they are existing, which isn't the normal work of cell dividing. It somehow works as a virus, changing the codes written into a person's genes, and for some reason the venom only fully alters the DNA with the backup of the moon; which is unexplainable for it is the supernatural mystery that lies in the art of lycanthropy. _

_Situation Three__: The stereotypical case of a werewolf biting a human on a full moon. This bite will change a person's life forever. After the injection, the person will fully become a werewolf. If you are not sure if a wolf, dog, or werewolf bit you then here are the symptoms. Slight fever for the first hours, craving for raw meat, irritation and dangerous behavior around people, and, the most obvious one, the painful transformation on a full moon. Most people live through the transformation, however if it is a small child the chances of surviving are alarmingly low. The best chance a child would have surviving would be in a magical hospital, where a special pain killer toxin can be given to help the child's body willingly submit to the transformation. _

Sirius wondered if Remus was injected with the pain killer when he went through his first transformation. However, Sirius wanted to read more about the werewolf transformation so he flipped to the next chapter and started outlining that as well.

_**So You're a Werewolf: Now What?**_

_There are many things to know about the world of the wolves. First off, a person who is turned into a werewolf should have a mentor, or guide, who is also a werewolf. The experience is to rough and confusing to endure by oneself. The mentor is usually the werewolf who bite the person which only makes sense since the werewolf who turned the person into a wolf has complete control over the fate of the newly made werewolf. Which means the werewolf who bit the person can choose whether the person joins the pack, or lives freely. There are times when the werewolf will kill the newly made._

That was new news for Sirius. It was worrying, really. The person who had turned him could decide where he would go? Perhaps that Stirling, or whoever bit him, decided to let him go since the werewolf had left soon after Sirius was bitten. Or maybe the werewolf thought he was dead…

Either way Sirius didn't want to know. Not yet. Right now he had to educate himself more on the werewolf topic.

_Something that every new werewolf must know is that the first full moon is the hardest. The person's body will not be used to the forceful and mandatory transformation. I, personally, can not describe it for I have never endured it. However, I will quote an anonymous person who has gone through the transformation. He says, "First it starts in the spine. A slight tingling which fools your brain into thinking nothing painful will happen. But soon…soon after that a burst, a burst of burning poison, will build up and your back will crack as it bends and shapes itself into that of a dog's. The mouth is also an…uncomfortable experience. I can't remember anything except the twisting of my bones and sharpening of my ivory teeth. My focus was more on my buttock…don't laugh. Try growing a tail sometime and you'll really feel what it's like to have something up you arse."_

He didn't know whether to wince or laugh. While going through his animagus training he had somewhat experienced that feeling. Sirius wasn't fooled, though, and he knew this full moon transformation would be much, much more painful then a clever magic trick.

He read on.

_And although the first time is the worse, the next time will have a little less pain, as will the next transformation after that. Once the body has fully expected the inner wolf living inside of a person, the person will no longer dread the full moons. In fact, werewolves enjoy the full moon. It's a celebration. Our anonymous source has said that not even a wizard's animagus form can give you the feeling of the wolf. You are the wolf, it isn't just an animal that your magic picks. "It's like getting to know yourself all over again. Nothing can beat the cool air, rushing through your fur, as your run across the ground with your pack mates. It makes your human life seem dull." _

Relived, but confused, Sirius put his quill down and sat back in thought. If this text was indeed true, then why did Remus still have painful full moons? He knew Remus wasn't faking, for the small grey hairs placed along Remus' dark brown hair and weariness in his amber eyes was enough proof that Sirius needed. However, the book didn't say if a child took a longer time to get out of the painful transformation, so that could explain most of Remus' years in Hogwarts. And then soon afterwards came the wolfsbane potion, which might have made Remus' body go against the transformation. If Remus was neglecting to expect his wolf then his transformations would stay painful…

Suddenly Sirius wasn't so angry with Remus anymore. He was more concerned for the unnecessary pain that Remus was going through.

He went to turn the page and he caught a glimpse of his watch. It was eleven forty.

"Ah, shit," He cursed, leaning back in the chair letting his head hang backwards. After taking a deep breath he quickly casted a drying charm on the ink on his parchment before folding the paper and pocketing it. He also shrank the book he was reading and stuffed it into his cloak pocket as well. He said a quick _restituo_ on the remaining useless books, and they each flew back to where they had come from on there spots on the dusty bookshelf. He also said, "_Novo," _which made the list of werewolf books disappear. Sirius circled the library again, this time putting out each candle. When the last one blinked out and darkness engulfed him, Sirius Black left the library.

However, in his rush Sirius forgot to stay quiet to prevent from waking his portrait mother. He had run down the stairs and was already on the same floor as the portrait when he had realized that he needed to stay quiet. He started to creep along the hall, making no more noise on his journey. He had just rounded the corner when his shoulders slumped and a scowl formed on his face.

His dear old mother was awake.

Not only awake was she awake and glaring at Sirius, but beside the portrait stood a hunched over and dirt covered house elf named Kreacher.

Sirius sighed. This would be a painful confrontation.

* * *

A/N: Bad spot to leave it at, I know. I will say that one of these two characters will be the cause of a huge problem that will occur later in the story. Anyway, I didn't say it above, but I'm sorry for the long update. I rewrote the beginning of this chapter over and over, not able to make it fit in well with the chapter. I hope it worked well enough, let me know what you thought of the chapter.


End file.
